The Fight for the Piston Cup
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Full summary inside, non-slashed, a couple OCs. Re-written and humanized.
1. The Mcqueens

_**Title: The fight for the Piston Cup**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own cars or any of each characters other than the OCs **_

_**Summary: The second Piston Cup is here, Lighting Mcqueen is now the 'King' and Chick Hicks is back to banging people and still the runner-up, but a new rookie stand in their ways will it still be the same and what with the rookie is someone from Lighting's past. Humanized and re-writen.**_

Second Piston Cup season, first race.

"Speed... I am speed... one winner and forty-two loser... I eat losers for breakfast...."

"Hey Lighting you ready?" a voice called

"Ya Mack" Lighting replied strapping on the racing harness in his Ford GT Racer, and the trailer opened up as Lighting rev up and drove down the ramp.

"Hey Lighting give us the bolt!!" a reporter shouted.

"Ka-Chow" Lighting shouted as he flashed his lucky sticker in front of the camera by revving the engine so the car jumped a bit, then they cleared a path for him to enter his paddock.

"Hey Doc" Lightning greeted the older man.

Doc nodded and Lighting got onto the track and took a few laps as Doc talked to him through the radio, "Alright Rookie, every things good. Hicks is still ramming into others so watch out for him and theres a new Dinoco Racer, you'll see him, this is the first race, so don't go all out"

"Got it, thanks, Doc" Lighting reply as he took the second position and behind the Dinoco racer, since they were put according to last season's rankings, "Weird this car is the same as me and the driver looks like someone... but who?"

"Hey Doc do you know whose the Dinoco driver?"

"No, they didn't announced, said they want it to be a surprise for you and the spectators

They took a lap around the track, as Bob started the commentary "Good morning everyone and welcome to this season first race of the Piston Cup, I'm Darrell Cartrip and Bob Cutlass as your commentary today, So Bob who do you think is going to win this first race of this season Piston Cup?"

"I don't know, Darrell but I'm going to root for Mcqueen and Mcqueen" Bob said excitedly.

"Wait two Mcqueens? What you mean theres only Lighting Mcqueen who." Darrell explained

Bob then cut in, "Why its number 98 Blazer Mcqueen driving for Dinoco of course"

Lighting was a little surprised at the news, "Blazer is here?" he asked himself as he looked in front him looking for that said rookie.

Then the flag boy waved the green flag and the cars sped off to a rolling start as they hit 200MPH, ten laps passed and Lighting quickly got to the inner side of the Dinoco driver and looked to his right, the car looked just like him, except that it was in Dinoco colors, and instead of a lighting shape paint job on the side it was replaced with a blue flame with a dark blue outline.

The sticker was a sliver fire ball with the sliver flames trailing back shinning onto the concrete wall while Lighting's Bolt followed behind.

The racer was an exact opposite of Lighting in his first race, he was clam and calculating, unlike Lighting who was cocky and aggressive but not anymore and never the last he had red eyes, as red as Lighting's paint job while his blue eyes were as blue as Blazer's paint job.

"Blazer?" Lighting asked into radio as he enter the curve of the 15th lap of the Daytona 500

"Looks like my older twin brother recognized me after all, hey Bro.." the rookie replied with a smirk.

"Still cocky on the inside huh..." Lighting said as they hit 210MPH passing Chick who was now desperately trying to keep up with the brothers.

"Well what can I say..." Blazer replied, one hundred laps pass

"Guido, show time." Doc called as the two brothers got into the pits.

"Blazer, tires" The Dinoco pit crew chief ordered

The two cars followed their orders and entered the pit after they put a one lap distance from the other racers, four forklifts surrounded Blazer and changed his tires.

Guido threw the tires into the air and changed Lighting's tires and both the Dinoco team and Guido finished at the same time, letting both cars speed at the maximum speed allowed. As the two took the lead once more.

"So... Blazer.. how did you manage to convince mom to let you race?" Lighting asked remember how much his mother didn't like him to race, resulting in him to run off although his father didn't mind saying that he should always stick to it no matter what happens.

"Right... about that..." Blazer trailed off his sentence.

Lighting chuckled and replied, "She doesn't know does she..."

And they passed their 148th lap, "But after this she is so coming to get me home..."

"Ya think...." Lighting reply as they entered their 149th lap. "Okay Rookie, I expected a little less competition but now I want you to go all out"

"You got it Doc..." Lighting replied as he smiled at his twin brother and used his remaining speed and hit 215MPH as his brother caught by surprise tried to keep up but he fail and smiled as he took second place behind his brother followed by Chick and the others.

_**My first chapter hope you like it, please R&R**_


	2. The call

The race ended with Lighting ahead of Blazer by a car length and the two met up at the trailer's parking lot after parking their Fords in their own trailers, "So, when did you ran away from home?"

"A week or so after your big three-way race. Me and dad were worried sick after the race when you blew your tires" Blacer explained.

"So? What does that have anything to do with you being here?" Lighting ask

"Dad was the one who help me ran away... turns out Tex was an old friend of his" Blazer explained.

"Wait.. Tex? Dinoco's owner.. that Tex? He knew dad?" Lighting exclaimed

"Ya pretty much..."

Lighting nodded thoughtfully, "So.. you mean that Dad was worried that I would be in a worse condition so he helped you run away and let you join Dinoco?"

Blazer shrugged and said, "Ya and now that Mum has probably seen me, I am so done for.."

"Well, thats what you get when you join me, so.. wanna come to my headquarters and have a look?"

"Sure.. I better go and inform my driver and Tex first.." Blazer replied with a smile and ran off in search of his driver and Tex.

Lighting smiled at his younger twin, 'He really is a like an opposite of me..' before shaking his head with a smile and walked off, looking for his crew chief, the famed Fabulous Hudson and his driver/best friend, Mack. He ran into Doc on his way to the tent since he couldn't find them and asked: "Hey Doc, have you seen Mack and where did he park my trailer?"

"Ya.. he parked it over at the sponsor tent" Hudson replied.

"Well, time for my appearance, see you later doc" Lighting answered and jogged over to his sponsor tent while the racing legend started to make his way to his Legendary car and back to radiator springs..

He entered and there right in front of his trailer's entrance, on a small stage stood the brothers Rusty and Dusty. The guys who gave him his big break, he slowly went up to the stage and stopped after turning around to face the crowd, "Theres our King, Ladies and Gentlemen, Lighting Mcqueen!!" Rusty called as a small spotlight shone onto Lighting making him the glitter shine brightly

"Thank you everyone, thank you for coming.." Lighting answered.

"Well how bout a few words Lighting?" Dusty asked as the two of them got beside him.

"No, but its been a long day... so I'll see all of you on another day.. but with a little rust-eze you cars can look just like me" Lighting said and smile before entering back into his trailer.

"So, Lighting you ready to go?" Mack's voice asked.

"Yup but lets go over to the Dinoco side first"

"Alright..." Mack answered and drove over to the Dinoco side and saw the Dinoco driver, "Hey, Gray!"

"Oh, hi Mack, whats up?" the Dinoco driver replied looking up to Mack..

"I don't know, Lighting told me to come over" Mack answered.

"Oh.. I think I'm going to be following you to Radiator Springs" Gray replied

A smile formed on Mack's face and he answer, "Alright.. we're are so going to be best buds"

Gray shrugged and smiled, "We already are best buds" he replied while he hook up his truck to Blazer's trailer.

The two trailers smiled and started to leave for the entrance as four police escorts surround them while 'Life is a highway' by Rascal Flatts played onto the stereo.

Lighting was enjoying a massage when his phone, a brand new red with a Lightning bolt on the back Iphone rang, the ID showed unknown, but never the last he picked up.

"Hello, is the world's greatest racer?" a familiar voice asked.

"It is, this the world's greatest racer's twin?" Lighting ask back to the voice.

"Wow you're good, bro" Blazer replied.

"Well, I got a good instinct on whose calling me.. so whats up, Blazer?" Lighting asked

"Nothing.. just wondering did Mom called you when you finished your first race?"

Lighting didn't answer, 'in 5..4..3..2..1..' he counted in his head.

And suddenly, "Oh shit, Lighting, its mom, what do I say?" Blazer asked immediately after the countdown.

"Just tell her you are not going back and it wasn't dad who help you run away" Lighting replied calmly knowing that his usually calm and calculating twin brother is nervous and anxious at times like this no matter how calm he sounds or looks.

"Ok.. thanks, I'll call you back." Blazer answered and hung up on his brother before answering his mother's call, "Ah... Hi, mom...?" he said through the phone.

"BLAZER MCQUEEN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? RACING?" an angry voice shouted through the phone causing Blazer to jump back a little.

"Mum I can explain.."

"I am waiting..." the voice answer menacingly


	3. The DRH are back

And Blazer explained to his mother, Carol Mcqueen, a very caring mother but never the less one with racing in a blood driving red Lamborghini Gallardo and having blue eyes and blond. Just like her son, Lighting, "So.. you are racing because of your father?" she asked after he had finished.

"Ye.. I mean no, of course not, dad would not help me race no no" Blazer assured mentally slapping himself for almost telling his mother that his father helped him race.

"Well, I'll just have to accept the fact that you two have racing in your blood... so where are the two of headed off to?" a now calm-motherly voice asked

"Well, I was thinking of staying with Lighting until the next race, why?" Blazer answered.

"I see... where is it?"

"His racing headwaters in Radiators Springs"

"Off route 66?"

Blazer looked at the map beside him, "Yup.."

"Ok, me, your sister and father will be there in a few days, see you soon"

Blazer started to panic, and answer, "Bye mom..."

He hung up and quickly called Lighting, "So, how was it?" a voice answered

"It was ok.."

"She said that she had to accept the fact we love racing huh.."

"How did.."

But Lighting cut in, "She did the same with me.."

"What?"

"How do you think she didn't kill me after all those races?"

"Never mind that we got a problem on our hands.."

"What is it?"

"Mom wants to bring Dad and Caroline to visit Radiator Springs"

"What?!" Lighting exclaimed, "What happened Lighting?" Mack's voice called.

"Oh its nothing Mack" and Lighting looked over to the phone, "When?"

"In a couple of days..."

"Oh.. man..." Lighting cursed.

"I know.. well talk to you later" Blazer finished and hung up.

Lighting sighed, "Whats wrong Lighting?" Mack's voice called

"Oh nothing, Mack, why don't we stop by the truck stop and have a night rest before going back"

Mack thought for awhile and decided not to, "No, I can handle it, we should be reaching in a couple hours anyway"

"Ok, what about the Dinoco guy?"

Mack drove a little closer to Gray and asked, "Hey, Gray" Mack called.

"Ya?"

"Are you going all night? Or stopping at the truck stop ahead?"

"How far are we from Radiator Springs?"

"A couple hours, we could stop for a quick drink before leaving"

"Ok, lets do that" Gray answered.

And with that the two Race car carriers drivers drove into the stop and ordered themselves a energy drink and fuel top up. After that they were on the road again towards Radiator Springs

Night time fell, and as the two truck drivers drove on, still wide awake could hear loud techno bass bumping the beat as the two race cars were still sound asleep, the ground vibrated to the bass, while the cars neared them at a high rate, 4 highly-modified cars. A gray 94' eclipse, A 2000 Slivia, a04' Sicon xB and a Supercharged 71' Plymouth Barracuda.

"Hey Boost, looks like we got our selves two bummers.." the Sicon's driver stated a little lazily since they were still not in front, they didn't know that the two trucks were still awake and had heard every word the Sicon had said.

"Heh heh, lets see what we can do to this two, huh? DJ" the Eclipse's driver called, Boost answered.

The two street racers smirk and sped up as the Silvia with a huge spoiler and a Plymouth followed closely as it shot flames out flames out of its side exhaust before speeding up after the three tuners..


	4. You're going to jail

The brothers were fast asleep when they felt their trailers being bumped from the side. Lightning looked to his side and saw bright lights shinning through his one-sided, windows. "Mack?"

"Yes? Boss"

"I'm going to open the trailer and drive alongside you from here on.." Lightning answered.

Mack was not surprise as he knew what the 'King' had in mind and he answered, "Sure... be careful..." Lightning got into his Ford GT and opened up the trailer and slowly drove down the ramp and onto the road, he quickly turned and Mack used a remote to close up the trailer.

"I'll be right back Mack.." Lightning answered and as he drove behind the orange Plymouth muscle, keeping his loud racing engine's rev low so that it was soft enough that his sound was hidden by the Plymouth's V8. As he waited for awhile and then he rev his engine loudly, shocking the Muscle car.

"Ah!!" the driver shouted as it jumped forward a little, shocked by the loud rev from the racer's racing engine.

"What in the world?!" The other three exclaimed when they heard the rev, Blazer woke up and knew what was going on as he remembered what he and Lightning talked about, earlier in the night.

_Flashback._

_As the two trailers drove down the highway headed towards Route 66, Lightning dialed onto his phone for Blazer's number, "Hello?" a voice answered._

"_Yo, Blazer. That you?"_

"_Ya.. whats up?"_

"_Listen, later tonight.. there will be some trouble.. so when I rev my engine and you woke up, I want you to come out and join me and kicking some DRH butt"_

"_Cool.. but with what?"_

"_Very high revs..."_

"_Ok.. how we gonna do it? Sneak up on them?"_

"_Exactly.."_

"_But once we shocked them, what are we gonna go than?"_

"_I want you to pretend you are a cop"_

"_And how do I do that?"_

"_Pretend...?"_

"_Right..."_

His job was simple creep behind, sound like a cop and chase them away. He knew that they were not fast enough to outrun them other then Boost, but he knew that he would definitely give them hell for awhile.

He slowly turned his Ford's engine on and creep out of his trailer and slowly rolled behind them then suddenly shouted, "THIS IS THE POLICE, FREEZE!"

Of course the DRH didn't know it was him, but well, they got shocked.

"Dam, cops.. RUN!"

The four guys floored the gas and reached top speed with the two racers following closely behind. The lights shining their paint job as their lucky stickers shine brightly.

"No chance for them to out run us now.." Lightning said into the radio

"Duh..." Blazer answered.

Boost felt something was wrong, usually the police couldn't keep up so he forced brake slowing down at an incredible rate, "What in the world.. two mcqueens?"

"Yup.. and you four are on your way to jail again.." a voice said from behind.

They all turned and saw Sheriff Jackson with Sally beside him and a smile on their faces with the two cars behind them.

"Time to head back..." Lightning said as he stick his head out of his window to Blazer.

"Race you back..."

"You don't even know how to get there..."

"As if..." Blazer answered with a smirk and chipped his tires leaving smoke behind before speeding off.

"Haha.. Ka-chow!!" Lightning shouted as he too did the same going after his 'Flaming' twin


	5. That is drifting Powersliding

Lightning caught up with Blazer's Ford GT in seconds and was drafting with him as they shot through highway 66 towards Radiator Springs. Everyone were expecting Lightning's red Ford GT and were ready to close the shops and welcome them with a surprise party with drinks sponsored by Filmore.

As the engines rev through the silent night everyone would have cleared the way just in case the racer couldn't stop, but they knew better. Lightning Mcqueen never overshots his stop. And just as expected the two racers pitched the brakes and came to a stop right in front of the crowd.

Who were wide-eye by the appearance of the blue Ford GT.

"Hey guys! Your King is back. And this is my brother Blazer" Lightning said while he got out of his car, and the wind blowing against his handsome face with a smile as they introduce themselves.

"Ramone, come find me if you need a paint job" a middle aged Italian man driving an Impala said smiling.

"Filmore, if you want a nice drink come to my place and I'll show you some of my best collection" the 70s man driving a VW Truck introduced.

"I'm Flo.. Flo by my place if you need a top up"

"I'm Luigi and this is Guido if you need a tire change you can come to my Cassadela of Tires" the small yellow car said with also an Italian accent.

"And you met the Sheriff and Sally thats Lizzie and now.. LETS PARTY!!" Lightning shouted and soon music filled the air and they were talking and drinking and having fun. The Brothers had parked their racers in the headquarters located near Willy's Butt.

As they got near the party, Lightning walked over to a young man with brown spiky hair and blue eyes standing beside a white, heavily-moddified Mazda RX-7 FD series.

"Yo, Lance!"

"Lightning, sup?" he answered.

"I want you to meet my brother. Blazer"

Lance shook hands with the young twin Mcqueen and said, "nice to meet you"

"Same here.."

"So what is it, Lightning?" Lance asked.

"Me and my Street GT against you and your RX-7 on the mountain later tonight.."

"And why?" Lance asked again.

"I want to show my twin here, the secrets to some ways of driving.."

Lance knew roughly what Lightning had in mind and just nodded before the two headed back to the party.

When everyone had gone to sleep, two cars were started up. One, a highly modified Supercharged V8 engine. The other, a high-tuned and also modified, Twin Turbo 20B-REW rotary engine.

They slowly picked up speed and went towards the same curvy mountain Lightning and Sally always went, with the Ford behind the Japanese handling machine.

"Now, watch.." Lightning said quietly as they entered the first corner.

Lance smirked and dropped a gear before he pitched the brakes and slide the car.

Blazer watched eyes wide.

"thats called drifting.."


	6. Our Parents are coming

As the Veilside RX-7 continue drifting through the turn with the sand sweeping wildly behind it, Lightning quickly sped up after it, "Blazer.. you wanna know why I wanted you to sit beside me?" the young blond asked.

Blazer thought for a moment and answered, "you want me to be able to adapt to different kind of racing? And opponents? And tracks right?"

Lightning snorted with a smile, "yes.. thats right. Because when the time comes, you won't be just racing in Cali's Speedway.. you'll be going to maybe even street courses like Monaco oh even the short Tsukuba Circuit.."

"But why drifting? Wouldn't grip be fastest?"

"In ways.. yes.. but if it was raining.. theres a chance where knowing how to drift will save you, you know" Lightning answered remembering once where he almost crashed a couple months back, he was lucky he knew the basics of drifting that kept him in control while he was out of control.

"I still don't see why I must watch the back of a car slide though.."

"Blazer.. tell me will I be able to pass him?" Lightning asked.

And thats when the younger Mcqueen understood why his brother wanted Lance to lead, to also see if he could simulate a situation where he can't pass as normal, "no.. theres no way, the road is too tight and the length and the wideness of the Mazda blocks the whole road.."

"Exactly.. now watch.." Lightning instructed.

Suddenly the RX-7 got into a corner to wide leaving a small space for the Ford to enter, Lightning pumped up the gas and slowly got through the turn but not without the FD being left behind.

"See.. if you know how your opponent drive. Theres always a way to overtake.." but before he finished, the FD passed him again.

Lightning wasn't surprised and said, "but don't forget to block your opponent after passing"

Blazer nodded as he saw the RX-7 slide through the turns as if it was an extension of the driver, moving exactly where it has to be, clearing the perfect line and the most amazing thing, doing it at over 100mph.

In the FD, Lance smiled as he kept the car sliding. To people he was probably showing off but than again it was one of the reasons why he drift instead, why he chose a Tuner instead of a Exotic when he is rich enough to afford a lifetime to stay at the cozy cone with the most luxurious stuff too.

But than living a simple life with a ton of money have it's advantages too right? Buying things, making investments and all. At least if it all comes crushing down on him, he would still be able to live as a simple young man working and all.

As they reached the peak, they could see Wheel Well in a distance with the office lights still on.

"Sally is here too.. right?" Blazer said with a smirk, he knew his brother all too well.

Lightning turned a light pink and just parked his Ford GT in front of it, behind the RX-7 and killed the engine.

The three entered the place and immediately a young girl around 16 rushed towards them and jumped onto, "Lance!" she cried hugging him tightly.

"Sarah.. get off!" Lance said pushing her away but to no avail, he just couldn't bear the hurt the girl after all and just left her there.

"Whose that?" Blazer asked.

"Sarah, Lance's girlfriend but he prefer the term friend.." Lightning answered.

"Right.."

"Hey Stickers" a young brunette also with blue eyes but baby blue smiled walking towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sally... you met my brother. And now we need to talk, Lance think you can wait out here?"

Lance nodded and the three of them entered Sally's office.

"So what is it?"

Blazer nodded towards Lightning, who also nodded back before saying, "our Parents are coming.."


End file.
